


Havoc x Hei

by Ceileice



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawtsss111!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc x Hei

**Author's Note:**

> LEL.

"Hei, let's fuck." Havoc says.

"k." Hei agrrees.

And the fucking commences.

And they fuck.

 

The end. :D

 

pls kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Shrek made me do it.


End file.
